tiberium_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Augustus
Spa Mira Augustus Mira Augustus is the first playable character in the Tiberium Galaxies Season 2 game. She is the daughter of the late Roman Emperor Alexander Augustus and Octiva Augustus. She carries on the title and postion through an exile imposed by he long time mentor and friend Marius, and eventually refounds the empire. Biography Early Life Mira Augustus was born as the first child to Emperor Alexander Augustus and his wife, Octiva Augustus on November 20th 2505. Born in the Imperial Palace on Earth, she grew up with a life of comfort others could only dream of. Yet, she wasn't content to be just another princess, she wanted to carry on the list of achievement's all Emperors that came before her have added too. With her father changing the succession laws to ensure his daughter would rule the empire when the day came, it's evident that they shared a close father/daughter relationship. From a young age, Mira proved to be adventurous, athletic and smart, she was granted only the best education and toured the known galaxy, by the time she reached age 16, she was skilled in nearly every field, politically adept, intelligent, and most importantly blood thirsty. Mira wished to follow in the footsteps of all previous emperors and enroll in the Roman Military, and come the age of 17 she did. Mira joined the special forces program which would become known as the Spartan I program. Here, she and 200 others would be taken and given top of the line training and equipment and would act as a counter insurgency force. (They were unaware of the other Spartan training program at the time) After a year of training, Mira and the other Spartan I's would see their first taste of combat as the Human Covenant war broke out, with disastrous results. 164 Spartan's were either killed or wounded and Mira suffered the loss of her right arm, maiming her for life and ending her military service. Mira quickly became depressed and cut out almost all contact from the outside world while holding up in the Imperial Palace. A second Chance Mira was given a second chance when her father, who couldn't bare to see the state his daughter had fallen into anymore, called in all his favours with Rome's allies. Eventually, the Asari answered and Mira underwent an experimental procedure that saw her implanted with a robotic arm. The new arm not only gave her back the functinioality of her lost arm, but greatly improved it being twice as strong and durable. Shortly after the procedure, Mira and her father were approached by the mysterious Dr. Catherine Halsay, who inform Mira that due the her injuries sustained by the gravity hammer (which severed her arm) she was still dying due to internal injuries. Unfortunately, this was nearly impossible to fix due to the nature of the weapon that caused the injury. Dr. Halasy offer to attempt to cure Mira of the internal injuries on the condition that the Emperor gives the necessary funding to the Spartan II program. After much back and forth between the two groups, Mira agreed, eager to return to active service and exact revenge against the Covenant. Nearly a week later she said her goodbye's incase of the worst and entered the operating room. The experimental procedure would not only fix an problems that Mira currently had, but would also come with a host of other "improvements", such as improved reflexes, strength, agility, intelligence, and stamina. Immunity to poison and a vastly hastened regenerative health system were also included, certain downsides such as becoming sterile and loss of the ability to get drunk were known side affects, yet the procedure continued regardless. However this was not without problem. Due to a calculation error on Dr. Halsay's part, Mira awoke from the drug induced slumber and due to elevated heart stress died on the operating table, after 12 minutes, a miracle occurred with Mira coming back to life after she was declared clinically dead. The rest of the procedure went without a problem and Mira became the first of the Spartan II's to receive their augmentations. A New Mira After the physical tests were completed, Mira was transfered to a secure facility along with the rest of the Spartan II's. Mira and the Spartan's had a rocky start to their relationship, with many feeling she was awarded this postition because of her father where the rest have been training since the age of 7. This led to the nickname of "Princess" being bestowed on Mira, however, not all Spartans hated the new recruit. Spartan 117 John quickly realized her skill and grew to like her, and her squad members Spartans 33, 147, 60, York, North, and Tex, all liked Mira due to her personality. Her biggest rival was Spartan 21 Jane, Who resented Mira their entire time together. At the facility the last of their training was completed and they were outfitted with their Mnijor Armor. With the Covenant coming dangeriously close to the core worlds of the Roman Empire and Roman InOps seeing this was the weakest the Covenant fleet had been in weeks, the Spartan II's along with Mira were mobilized and sent into action against the Covenant. Over the course of 3 months the Spartan's aided with the other branches of the Roman Military pushed the Covenant back to Harvest where the final battle of the first stage of the war occurred. This was a premature celebration however as the Covenant simply regrouped and prepared for a larger scale invasion. But Mira and the Spartan's managed to put aside differences and come together for the greater good of humanity. The Human Covenant War After the initial successes of the Roman Military, the second Covenant wave has destructive effects across all human worlds with the introduction of "Glassing", a process of rendering a world uninhabitable. Over the course of the 20 years Mira and the rest of the Spartan II's carried out mission after mission in order to slow and attempt to halt the advance of the Covenant menace. At some point during the war, after Spartan York suffered an injury that damaged his right eye, Mira was appointed the new commander of Spartan Squad Valkyrie. Also during this time she rose in the ranks of the United Nations Space Command, becoming an important member and tactical officer in charge of the defence of Humanity. With the end growing near, all remaining Spartan II's were recalled to execute a plan that would see Spartans kidnap the Covenant's holy profits and have them sign a ceasefire to end the war. However the Covenant Armada discovered the planet of Reach, humanity's deep space fortress world. Forcing all Spartan II's along with the newly created Spartan III's to Reach to help with the planets defence. During the battle the UNSC suffered major casualties forcing a retreat to Earth where the final stand would take place, Mira, the Master Cheif and the Pillar at Autumn discovered the first Halo ring, and with that the flood. After a short but intense battle the Flood and the Halo ring were destroyed, and Mira returned to Earth for the final battle of Humanity. During the battle, a new plan was created. With support from the Jedi Order, one hundred thousand Humans to the far side of the galaxy in order to stave off the extinction of the Human Race. On board one of the three ships was Mira's fiancee, Rosie Whitely, was aboard, the Prophet of Regret, personally at the helm of the fleet attacking Earth, order the destruction of the ship killing Mira's lover in the process. In retaliation, Mira executed the 12 lower prophet's studying to take the reigns of the Covenant when the current rulers die. After a reprimanding from her Father, Mira led the defence of Earth once more and when the Master Cheif followed the Prophet of Regret, Mira and the remaining Spartan's held off the Covenant forces until THINGS TO ADD TO MIRA 1) Final Parts of the Battle of Earth 2) End of the War 3) End of the Empire 4) a new Empire is born Category:Characters